Boredom led to This
by Robotics Fangirl
Summary: When Peter Parker first arrived in the soul stone, he was shocked, nervous, and terrified; but now? He's just bored out of his mind. Luckily, he finds someone faced with the same problem he has. (I made this as therapy for post-infinity war feels because God knows we all need help after that tragedy)
1. Not the only Ones

**Summary: When Peter first arrived in the soul stone, he was confused, nervous, and scared. After being stuck there for a while, Peter was just bored out of his mind. That is, until he finds someone facing the same problem he is. (Peter and Kamala friendship)**

* * *

 **A/N: this literally came out of nowhere. I rewatched Infinity War (10/10 DON'T RECOMMEND IT HURTS WORSE THE THIRD TIME AROUND) and all I could think of was that if Peter got bored out of his mind in 37 minutes, what's he going to do while being stuck in the soul stone for possibly years?**

 **Then I watched some Avengers: Secret War episodes to make me feel better and realized Kamala and Peter are around the same age, and things just escalated from there.**

* * *

 _? days since the snap_

Had it been hours, days, months, or years? Peter couldn't tell. It was hard since the orange landscape never changed; no sun, no rain, not even wind.

All he knew was that if he didn't find a hobby soon, he was going to go crazier than he already was.

It wouldn't be so bad if Peter could actually _talk_ to someone, but that seemed to be the worst part of the soul stone. Unless you were enhanced, you were pretty much like a zombie; slow, unfazed, and brain-dead.

He had Mr. Strange of course ( _that was his real name, apparently)_ but there were only so many pop culture references a man could take.

"Look kid." Strange had told him about an hour ago (as well as peter could guess). "I saw all the outcomes, and even if Tony does manage to save us, we're still in here for another couple of months, so please try to make some friends." Mr. Strange gestured to the brown-haired Latina woman who was sleeping peacefully a few feet away (they didn't need to eat or drink, but for some reason they needed to sleep?). "We aren't the only ones here who are still conscious, the Inhumans are still functioning, which means there's a solid chance there are people here who are your age who will understand your vine references." Mr. Strange seemed to be reliving a horrible memory before continuing.

"So _please,_ just give me some peace and quiet. Who knows? Maybe you'll make a friend. Don't be scared of meeting new people."

Peter gulped. "I'm not afraid of meeting new people, Mr. Strange. I'm scared of finding people I did know before everything went crazy."

Mr. Strange looked at him for a moment before sighing and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know this isn't ideal right now, but might a well make the best of a bad situation."

Peter nodded. "Okay. I'll be back in an hour or so." With that he turned and walked away from Mr. Strange.

* * *

Within the first 20 minutes Peter was starting to get very creeped out.

To fit half the universe inside of it, the soul stone had to be big, but it just seemed to go on forever and ever. Peter would only past by a few people every ten minutes, but they would just look at him with sullen, emotionless eyes.

A few hours ago Peter was starting to give up hope and thought that Thanos was punishing him and Mr. Strange personally for opposing him. Luckily, when that woman showed up and started talking to Mr. Strange, (what was her name? Elisha? No, it was Elena) it gave Peter hope that everything would turn out okay.

But Peter was definitely not expecting to hear yelling in the distance.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE AN ALIEN! THAT'S SO COOL!"

Confused, Peter started walking towards the voice.

The grass was taller than Peter in this part of the stone. He wouldn't have even known there was someone over here if the person hadn't started yelling out.

"Is the only difference between you and me our skin color?" The person sounded disappointed. "Guess were not that different after all. Humans have different skin colours, too, but not as colourful or as vibrant. I mean, c'mon, bright pink? I'm so jealous of—GAH!" Spotting Peter, the person jumped back, moving away from Peter and towards a pink humanoid behind her (unlike the human, the alien wasn't even fazed by Peter. Why was this person talking to a zombie?).

It was a girl. She was anywhere between 14-17, from what Peter could tell. She was a little shorter than him, but he didn't pay that any attention.

The only thing he cared about was that she wasn't a brain dead zombie.

"Oh my God, you can actually see me." Peter said with relief. Then he remembered he hadn't introduced himself yet. "Uhhh… my name's Peter." He held out his hand for her to shake.

She just ignored the hand entirely and looked at him with a shocked expression for a few moments.

Finally, she closed her eyes and rubbed her hands down her face. "I've finally gone crazy. After all this time surrounded by zombies, I've finally gone crazy. I think I'm seeing another person who isn't a zombie, but in reality, I'm all alone. At least my mind no longer—"

"—What?" Peter cut in. "I'm real. Do I _look_ like a zombie to you?"

The girl slowly looked up. "Are you sure?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah."

The girl laughed in relief. "I _knew_ I couldn't be the only one. There _had_ to be other people who were still conscious. I was going crazy without anyone to talk to. I mean look, I was _literally_ having a conversation with her." The girl gestured to the pink skinned woman, who was now walking away slowly. She then stopped smiling and gave Peter a confused look.

"Wait, how are you not a zombie?"

He shrugged. "It's a long story." He gave her a weak smile. "Want to come back to my campsite? There's two other people, and I'm pretty sure Mr. Strange can explain everything better than me."

The girl frowned. "Did you just say Mr. Strange? What kind of name is that?"

"I know right?!" _Finally, someone gets it._ "C'mon." He started walking back towards the campsite when he turned around again, making the girl almost bump into him. "I never did catch your name."

The girl smiled. "Kamala. Kamala Khan."

* * *

 **There's the prologue! I have a few ideas but not many, so please leave prompts in the reviews!**

 **Also if anyone can figure out a better name for this story PLEASE TELL ME! The problem with writing a fanfiction within two hours is that it's hard to find a title in so little time.**


	2. A Friend

**Chapter two**

 **A/N: This is going to be one of my favourite fanfictions I've ever written, no contest.**

 **The way I'm writing now, this story will be updated every Saturday around 9 PM EST until I let you know otherwise.**

 **What do we have in this chapter? Unfortunately, just more introductions and meetings. All that boring stuff.**

 **Malina Anika: OH MY GOD those are perfect! I'll definitely use 99% of them! That's awesome!**

 **Piper and Snippy: I loved the idea about finding Bucky! And those names for the story were BRILLIANT! (as you can see, I really liked "Boredom led to This!")**

 **P.S. Just a reminder that this won't play out exactly like Kamala's origin story; she doesn't even know who Captain Marvel is yet, remember.**

* * *

When Stephen Strange sent Peter to go looking for a friend, he didn't really think he would show with _another_ person.

Okay, maybe that makes Stephen a bad person, but c'mon, he needed a break.

 _There were only so many Star Wars Episode 9 theories a man could take._

Finding Elena Rodriguez had been a fluke. Considering how this placed held half of the universe, and most enhanced only came from Earth, it had been an almost _impossible_ chance they would come across an inhuman.

So, when Peter showed up with a sixteen-year-old Inhuman girl, Stephen Strange started to think that maybe, just maybe, the Avengers could beat Thanos.

The impossible was starting to feel possible.

* * *

"—Oh my God, he's a wizard? Like from Harry Potter?"

Stephen scoffed at that. He would've explained the _very obvious_ differences (like Harry Potter was fake and this was real life) but Peter beat him to it.

"Not exactly. He can teleport, do all sort of spells, and he can even turn back time, but only if he has the time stone…" Peter thought for a moment. "Actually yeah. Like Harry Potter."

The girl had been with them for exactly five minutes, and already Stephen knew she would be as bad as the boy, if not worse.

"I'm not like Harry Potter, Peter." Stephen spoke like a parent reprimanding his child.

"Actually, I think the American girl is right." Stephen turned to see that Elena had woken up. He gave her an annoyed look and she shrugged. "The only difference is that Harry has different emotions other than… what's the word?" She stopped to think for a moment. "Ah yes, _disappointed helpless grown man."_

Stephen would've usually responded with a sarcastic remark or a cold glare, but instead he just looked to the two teens who were laughing at the woman's joke.

 _Might as well let them smile for a bit._ Thought Stephen to himself as he watched the three continue making jokes at his expense.

 _God knows when they'd be able to laugh again._

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"So, you're from New York, right?" Asked Kamala out of the blue.

Her and Peter were collecting the largest blades of grass they could find. (Elena had the brilliant idea to make a sleeping hut to they escape the unchanging brightness once in a while).

Peter yanked another blade out of the orange, solid ground before looking to look at her. "How'd you know that? Have you seen me before?" He spoke quickly, worried that she knew his secret identity (he wouldn't be surprised; Kamala seemed observant).

She shook her head as she bent over to grab another piece of grass. "Most people with powers are from New York. Captain America, Daredevil, Spider-Man (she didn't notice how Peter went stiff at the mention of the young hero). "I just figured you'd be from there too."

"I'm guessing you're from New York too, then?"

Shockingly, Kamala shook her head. "No, I'm from Jersey City." She looked at the bundles of plants in their arms. "This should be enough supplies. We should go back and see if we can build anything."

Peter nodded as Kamala started walking back to their camp site before thinking of something.

"Hey Kamala?"

She turned around, looking confused. "Yes, Peter?"

"I'm really glad you showed up. I probably would've gone stir crazy if someone who was my age didn't show up here."

Kamala smiled. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

 **You can interpret this story however you want, but I solely writing this to be PLATONIC, for obvious reasons.**

 **Next chapter: Kamala and Peter find a very famous person in the soul stone.**

 **Don't forget to review with more prompts!**


	3. A Guide to the Soul Stone

**A/N: I finally caught up with Ms. Marvel and can we just take a moment to appreciate Bruno for a second? Like jeez he has guts (not going to say anything else because of spoilers but I HIGHLY recommend reading Ms. Marvel if you haven't already done so).**

 **I also thought I should give you a heads up that the chapters in this story aren't in chronological order. For the most part, it won't make a difference, but next chapter will take place before this one.**

 _ **Thanks to**_ _ **theorbess540**_ _ **, skyis, lovegoa, The Imaginative Weirdo, Suika-69, Shannon K, SamintraZoldyck, Reyna7531, Mayday Maria, Malina Anika, KHARAKI TAKAN, Jessie Stark, Icoso, Ezu801, Crumbling Universe, Piper and Skippy, and Sage Nicholson for either favouriting, following, or reviewing this story!**_

 **I can't believe that I already have 15 followers after the first 2 chapters! You guys are amazing!**

 **Summary: Kamala and Peter have fun meeting a celebrity.**

 **(Idea from a prompt by Manila Anika)**

* * *

"I'm so bored, Mr. Strange." Peter whined, laying on his back, staring at the blank, unvaring sky. "Why does death have to be so… boring?"

"For the millionth time Peter, we aren't _dead."_ Muttered Strange, swiping at the dirt to prepare another game. "We're stuck in a place with no concept of time and if I have to explain this to you again I am going to _lose it_."

Peter was silent for a moment.

"You're right, Mr. Strange. Death wouldn't be this boring."

Stephen gave the boy the most annoyed glare Peter had ever seen. "Oh my God I am so done—" he stopped speaking abruptly when he saw Kamala running up to them, with Elena trailing behind her. Peter sat up quickly, looking alarmed.

"GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHO WE FOUND!" Kamala was so excited she was practically shaking. "IT'S SO COOL!"

Stephen looked at Elena, unconvinced. "Is it really that amazing?"

Elena nodded, smiling. "The boy will find it funny."

"Come on, Pete, let's go!" Kamala grabbed his hand to pull him off the ground, and they were off in the direction of the river.

* * *

"Can we stop for a minute?" Panted Peter, out of breath.

As far as he and Kamala could figure, them turning to dust had reverted them back to before they got power; meaning Peter was a skinny, weak nerd who couldn't barely run 100 meters before being winded.

"Sorry." Kamala stopped and turned back to face him. "But you'll never believe who I found. It seems unreal. Well, I guess that it isn't impossible to meet a celebrity from Earth, but—" She stopped rambling and pointed to the left, jumping up and down excitedly. "OH MY HECK THERE HE IS!"

Peter looked in the direction she was pointing.

" _Is that Barack Obama?"_

He turned to look at Kamala, who nodded in confirmation.

"It is."

They looked back to the 44th president, then back to each other, then back to the man.

Without waiting another second, they ran to the zombified man.

* * *

"I can't believe we found Obama. OBAMA, Kamala!" Peter grabbed the politician's hand and held it up. "High five! Kamala, I just got a high five from the best president!" He turned to Kamala, who was looking through Obama's coat he was wearing.

"Hey, you can't just look through a president's belongings, Kamala!" Chided Peter. "That's just _wrong."_

"Give me a break, Peter. I have a theory, and…" She trailed off, eyes going wide as she pulled something out of the pocket. "I was right!" She held up her hand triumphantly in the air, a black square object in her grasp.

"Is that an iPhone?!" Peter practically squealed. He grabbed it right out of kamala's hand and turned it on.

It still worked.

"This is amazing!" Peter was acting like a little kid on Christmas, jumping around and laughing hysterically. He stopped when he realized something. "Wait, how did you know he would have a phone?"

Kamala shrugged like it wasn't a big deal that she just found a connection to the outside world. "We woke up here in our favourite clothes, right?" She gestured to her own outfit; a blue and white zip up sweater and jeans. "Well, I think that's because this is how we imagine ourselves whenever we think of our selves, like in dreams and memories."

She paused for a dramatic effect before continuing. "Well, the president is always on the phone, or being videotaped, etc. As Ammi would say, some people treat a phone like part their body. They can't go without it."

Peter blinked. "That is actually really smart." He grinned at the phone in his hand and started looking through it. Kamala stood beside him, fidgeting like crazy.

"We have no service, no surprise there, but look! There's 70% battery left!" He frowned. "Huh, that's strange, it doesn't have the time." He handed it to Kamala. "What should we do with it?"

"What can we do with it? Spam his camera roll?" She jokingly suggested, not serious at all.

Then, realizing that was actually a good idea, her and Peter took one look at each other before running back to camp.

"Thank you, Mr. President! We'll return it to you later!" Shouted Kamala as her and Peter ran.

Unsurprisingly, the man didn't even acknowledge her.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

 _Months Later_

Finally, everything was back to normal.

Even if he hadn't been conscious when he turned to dust, Barack Obama still felt like something was off, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Something had happened when he was… well, wherever he went. No one knows yet, but the reports were coming in about this so called "orange hell".

And when he went on his phone later that night, he found his answer.

In his iPhone's camera roll, of all places.

He just stared at his saved phone, not believing what he was seeing.

There were dozens and dozens of pictures and videos, always of the same four people.

A middle-eastern looking girl, a brown haired teenage boy, a woman who looked to be in her thirties, and a man with black hair who always looked pissed off.

That wasn't the most shocking thing about it, though. No, not the people in the pictures, not that his phone had disappeared along with him, so how could the photos even be taken, not even the orange landscape that was in every photo.

The most shocking was the dates and times.

Or rather, date and time.

The date was just the words "No concept of time in this place", and the time was just an _infinity sign._

Barack dropped his phone in shock.

 _How did Apple even have a setting for that?_

* * *

 _1 hour later_

Barack clicked on the next video, not believing the secrets of the time between The Snap and the Resurrection were all in his _camera roll._

He had spent the last hour watching the antics of these two children, from introducing zombielike humanoids to the camera to explaining about the blood river that ran all through the dimension. (Now _that_ had been a disturbing video)

The vdeo opened as usual with the Pakastani girl.

"Hi Kamala, here!" The girl greeted, grinning like crazy.

"—And Peter!" The teenaged boy entered the picture, also smiling like a four-year-old on Christmas.

"Welcome to day who the heck even knows of trapped in the Soul Stone!" The girl did jazz hands, making Obama smile.

The camera flipped to show an orange hued landscape. "Looks boring, right? Well let me tell you, it is." The girl (Kamala, was it?) said.

The camera flipped back around, this time only the boy (Peter) on the screen. "Luckily, we found some people like us who help make it less boring."

The camera switched the lens again to show the rust coloured ground for a few moments as Peter walked to wherever he needed to go, his sneakers visible in the lens. Obama watched intently, wondering for the thousandth time if this was just a prank someone played on him.

Finally, Peter held up the camera and slowly spun in a circle. "This is our campsite."

There was five fee tall grass all around the medium sized clearing the boy was standing in.

He switched the camera around to show where the girl was, gesturing to two hut-like structures along the edge of the campsite.

"These are our sleeping huts." Kamala explained, patting one. "We made them because it's pretty hard to sleep when it's always bright out. It was so awful to get some shuteye before we built these."

Kamala walked over to the opposite side of the clearing, where the ground looked like it had been dug up and made flat again repeatedly. "This is what we call hang-man's corner, because we've played so many games of hang-man that you want to hang yourself."

"And Tic-Tac-Toe!" Quipped Peter off camera.

She then walked over to the centre of the clearing, where braided grass was covering it. "This is where we hang out with Elena and Mr. Strange." The girl suddenly looked confused. "Speaking of them, where are the adult supervision?"

"I'm not sure." Answered Peter off camera. "Maybe we should go look for them."

Kamal nodded. "I guess that ends the documentary for now. Bye!" She waved and then the camera froze, leaving a very confused man staring at the screen.

Shrugging, he scrolled through the dozens of pictures of the four people until he came to the last video (or picture) on his phone.

This time it started with Peter about four feet away and (presumably) being filmed by Kamala.

"We're back, and now we have the only two sane adults we have found in this place. Meet Elena and Mr. Strange!" Peter gestured to his right, and Kamala moved the camera a few inches until two more people were being filmed.

There was a young brown-haired woman who gave a small smile, and a black-haired man who just looked annoyed.

Peter walked up to the two adults. "This is Elena Rodriguez, and she's a secret agent. Isn't that so—"

"Peter, you can't just say somebody's a secret agent!" Hissed Kamala. "What if these videos are still on his phone when we get out of here? She could be captured or something!"

"Oh, right. I mean, she's definitely _not_ a secret agent, because that would be too crazy." Peter forced a laugh as Elena rolled her eyes and Mr. Strange just groaned.

"And this is Mr. Strange." Peter nudged Mr. Strange (why do they call him that if the other asult I just Elena? Is it a nickname?) in the stomach, earning a glare from the man. "He may seem mean and selfish, but if it wasn't for him, I…" The boy trailed off, looking sad for a moment. "I don't know what I would've done.

Mr. Strange looked like he was about to say something back when Kamala spoke.

"Um guys, the battery is at 2% it's probably going to die soon if—"

Then the screen wen blank.

 _Seriously? That's it?_ Sighing, Obama leaned back in his chair, suddenly feeling faint.

Could he have really been in that place, or was it just some very realistic prank?

Instead of investigating further, he put his phone on the table and went to get ready for bed.

There was only so much craziness a man could take, after all, and coming back from a pile of ashes was enough for one day.

* * *

 **I honestly hate how this chapter, but it was lots of fun to write!**

 **If anyone knows who Elena is, please review! I'm shocked that no one has let me know yet, because she's honestly in my top 5 favourite characters of the MCU, and you'll know by next chapter who she really is.**

 **Please review if you have any prompts or ideas for this story!**

 **P.S. I need a beta reader. Please PM if interested!**

 **Next chapter: The four talk about their lives before the Snap.**


	4. Kamala breaks The Rule

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter because school and extracurriculars have been KILLING me.**

 **Guest(1): We will get some Dr. Strange angst eventually, but likely not for a while. I'm glad you caught why Dr. Strange got irritated! I didn't know if anyone would realize that!**

 **Guest(2): OH MY GOD THAT'S SUCH A GOOD IDEA! I'm definitely 1000% going to have Wade in here at one point, breaking fourth walls and causing mayhem.**

 **Yes, Elena is Yo-Yo from Agents of SHIELD, and we'll sort of touch on that in this chapter, as well as awkward Kamala (as we know her to be from the comics).**

 _ **Note: thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this story since last chapter; my mail isn't working for some reason, so unfortunately, I can't thank you by name but know I am grateful for all of you!**_

* * *

Boredom seemed to be a disease in the Soul Stone.

You could find a new activity, and it would be fun for a while, but eventually the deeply-rooted feeling of having nothing to do would creep up again.

And there were only so many times one could make a pyramid sculpture using zombies.

So, when Elena and Kamala were braiding grass to make mats to sit and sleep on, Kamala decided to break _the rule._

Kamala didn't know how _the rule_ even came about, but it was only seven simple words:

 _Don't talk about life before the Snap_

She also didn't know why it was a rule, either. Wouldn't talking about what they missed make them feel better? Isn't that what therapists made money from? Listening to people talk about their feelings for a while?

So, it only made sense to bring up the taboo topic.

"Hey Elena?" Kamala asked innocently, not tearing her eyes from the blades of grass in her hand. "What did you do for fun before the Snap?"

She could hear Elena stop moving and suck in deep breath.

"Why do you want to know that?"

Kamala winced and looked up to Elena's face, which was unreadable. She wished she could be a zombie right about now; not knowing what they were doing, not acting awkward and definitely not asking way too personal questions.

"Well…" Mumbled Kamala, looking down again. "It's really boring and you've been really nice-and-I-want-to-know-more-about-you-so-that-if-we-get-back-I-can-still-see-you…"

Kamala took a deep breath, feeling her face heat up with embarrassment at how fast she just spoke.

When Elena didn't answer after a few seconds Kamala looked up, expecting her to look sad, or even angry that Kamala would dare ask such a thing and break the _rule…_

Instead, Elena had a small smile on her face. With a soft sigh, she spoke.

"I didn't really have any free time for fun _,_ Kamala _."_ Elena said it in a sad tone, but she was still smiling a genuine smile. "My family and I always had to work, but since we worked together it was a good life."

"Do you miss your family?" Kamala blurted out.

The moment she asked Kamala regretted it. _Obviously_ Elena missed her family, what a stupid question.

Elena didn't seem to mind the invasive question, though. "Yeah, Kamala, I do." She must've been thinking about a happy memory, because she chuckled. "Fate is a funny thing. I remember when I first met them, I hated them, thought they were the enemy."

Kamala gave her a confused look. "So, you only recently met your family? Were you adopted or something?"

"Adopted? Oh no, not me, Kamala. Family isn't who is genetically like you, it's who loves you for who you are. Or, _loved_ you for who you are."

For a second Kamala was nervous Elena was going to cry ( _did that mean someone who was close to her died, or betrayed her?),_ but instead she decided to change the subject. "So, what about you? What do you do for fun?"

Kamala remembered the morning of the Snap. "Well, my friends Nakia and Bruno usually meet me at the Circle Q, and we hang out there when Bruno's working." She started rambling, trying to move on from Elena's ominous statement. "I also love this one rp game online… oh! And writing avengers fanfiction!"

As soon as she said the last word, Kamala gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth, embarrassed. "Please forget I said that." She groaned, putting her head in her hands.

Elena just laughed. A genuine, loud laugh.

Kamala looked up and was soon laughing as well, not believing she had actually just told a grown woman that she writes fanfiction (not to mention avengers fanfiction, who apparently involved Mr. strange too).

A few moments later Kamala heard someone enter the clearing and she turned around, surprised to see Peter back, more grass in his arms.

Peter looked between, Kamala and Elena, who was laughing so hard she was crying. "What… is happening?"

"Kamala has funny hobbies." Said Elena between laughs.

That just made Peter give an even more bewildered look. "Do you care to elaborate?"

"NO SHE DOESN'T CARE TO ELABORATE!" Said Kamala a little too loudly, but she had to say something before Elena blurted out about the fanfiction thing (even if Peter was her friend, not even _Bruno_ knew about her _totallyawesome_ account!)

"Ummm…okay?" Peter plopped down beside them and selected a few blades of grass from his pile to help them make mats. "So, you guys were talking about hobbies?"

Kamala nodded. "What were yours?"

Peter seemed taken aback by that question, confusing Kamala. "Um… well… I" He stammered, face turning red. "… I like building lego star war kits. And I'm obsessed with the avengers." He finally said, sighing in relief as he thought of something to say besides I spend my free time in a skintight red and blue suit swinging around on a string around Queens.

 _Because admitting you build lego sets meant for children wasn't that embarrassing._

Kamala's face lit up at the mention of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. "Oh my heck you like the Avengers too! How have we never talked about this?"

Peter shrugged. He knew the exact reason why they had never talked about it; if he ever brought it up he might've let it slip that he _was_ one.

"Hey, you two, these mats aren't going to make themselves so why don't you fangirl later?" Saud Elena grumpily, but she was smiling.

Peter and Kamala shared a look and then started braiding the grass again.

After all, they had all the time in the world to talk about the Avengers.

* * *

 **I was going to put more angst with Elena but then realized that would involve spoilers for Agents of SHIELD (which I HIGHLY recommend).**

 **Next chapter: not sure what it's going to be about. Review with a prompt (or vote for one that someone already suggested) if you have a suggestion!**


	5. Secrets and Superpowers

**A/N: This was supposed to be a funny chapter. I have no idea what happened.**

 **Just a reminder that Captain Marvel has not been introduced yet in this story, so she we can't see Kamala fangirl over Carol just yet.**

* * *

Stephen Strange had _finally_ fallen asleep after tossing and turning for hours, only to be awoken by yelling.

"No! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, Peter!"

"Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth? You sound like someone who turned to dust in a mental hospital!

"Shut up, _Ya Khara_!"

"I don't even know what that means!"

Stephen groaned as he sat up in the small hut. _Great, two teens arguing. There's no way that could turn ugly._

Muttering to himself about how annoying children could be, he exited the hut, worried that if he didn't intervene the entire camp could be destroyed by the time he woke up again.

He exited the structure and entered into the bland orange outside once again.

He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light and then began walking towards the other side of the clearing, where the two kids were. They didn't even pay him any attention and just kept arguing.

"Captain America saved countless lives, in this century and the last! How could someone top _that_?"

"Oh please, Tony Stark has invented life saving technology that has probably helped people you know! They wouldn't even be here without hm!"

Strange stopped when he was about halfway across the clearing. Were they really arguing about who the best avenger was? Why were they getting so heated over it?

"Really, because I remember a few years about when Tony Stark was selling weapons of mass destruction to bomb my homeland!"

 _Shit_. This was turning ugly. Clearly Kamala had personal issues with Stark, and Stark couldn't do any wrong in Peter's eyes _._

 _I better step in before they say something they regret…_

Because he did _not_ want to deal with two pissed off teenagers for what might be the rest of eternity.

"He's changed! Without him Mr. Strange wouldn't be half dead, he would be _all_ dead. It wasn't Captain America who comforted me as I turned to dust, it was Mr. Stark! So don't you _ever_ say he is a bad man!"

Stephen blinked. Did the kid seriously just say that he was with Tony when the Snap happened? He looked at Peter, who looked just as shocked as Stephen felt, if not more.

For a moment no one spoke, Kamala just stared at Peter, wide-eyed.

"But Tony Stark was on an alien spaceship. How could you have been with him? The only other heroes that were shown to be on the ship were Mr. Strange (she pointed over her shoulder to Stephen) and Spider-Man. Unless…" she trailed off, connecting the puzzle pieces.

Peter cringed as he saw the gears in her head start turning.

"You're Spiderman?" She finally pointed at him in disbelief.

Peter smiled weakly at her. "Surprise?"

He thought she would be furious, angry, or at the very least disappointed that he hadn't told her sooner.

But of course, this was Kamala, and Kamala always did the last thing you would've expected.

"No way!" She started jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas. "That's so cool! So, are you inhuman? Why do you stick to walls? What's that stuff that comes out of you when you swing around Queens? How do you know Tony Stark? Do you know Captain America too? Have you ever tried—"

Stephen rolled his eyes and went back to the hut to go back to sleep.

At least he didn't have to intervene ( _again_ ).

* * *

"…And then I lifted the building off of myself and went to catch that plane."

Kamala was hanging onto every word, staring at him in awe. "Weren't you hurt from all that weight falling on you? How did you find the energy to do all that?"

Peter took a moment to think of an answer.

"I'm not sure, Kamala. I think it was knowing that if I failed, then it wouldn't be just me who would suffer; many others would, too."

"Wow. That's a super-hero thing to say. I wish I could help people like you do."

Peter gave her a confused look. "Why can't you?"

Kamala's eyes went wide. "Are you kidding? Ammi would have a heart attack, and Abu doesn't even let me watch anything rated over PG14! And it's not like I have cool superpowers like your super strength…" She trailed off, sighing and looking down at the orange dirt. "It just wouldn't work for me, I guess.

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder, making the girl look at him. "Kamala, didn't you tell me you're like an elastic? I bet if you grow super big you could be stronger than me, or turn so tiny you could be invisible." Kamala looked up at him, wondering where he was going with this. "You have pretty cool powers, and with practice you could help a lot of people."

She smiled. "Thanks Peter." Suddenly she groaned and gestured to their camp. "It's too bad our powers went away when we came here. At least then we could practice with our abilities."

Peter chuckled. "Anyways, why don't you tell me about how you got your powers? I bet it was way more entertaining than being bitten by a spider."

Kamala grinned. "Definitely not. Remember how I told you my parents were overprotective? Well, this one time they wouldn't let me go to a party, so I snuck out…"

* * *

 **Finally! After a two month hiatus, "Boredom Led to This" is back on track! Thanks to one of my friends, I have a whole slew of new ideas of how Peter and Kamala spend their time in the soul stone.**

 **I haven't decided if I'm going to do a very heavy angsty chapter** _ **(finding someone they knew before the Decimation in the soul stone)**_ **or a fun chapter consisting of Kamala and Peter finding an (unwilling) new member to their soul stone family.**

 **Don't forget to review if you enjoyed! This was definitely my least favourite chapter so far, but I figured I needed to clear up whether Kamala knew his identity or not.**

 **P.S I do not speak Arabic, but my friend does. She didn't know how to spell it in English, but anyway, the words that Kamala said to Peter means "you shit" in Arabic and isn't a very strong curse word.**


End file.
